U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,560 discloses a socket for a leadless ceramic chip carrier. The socket includes a dielectric base member in which electrical terminals are mounted that are soldered to respective conductive pads on a printed circuit board. Spring contact sections of the terminals are electrically connected to respective conductive pads on the ceramic chip carrier which is held in engagement therewith via a lid that is rotatably mounted on the base member and is adjustable to accommodate a carrier which varies in height. Such socket is complicated and is expensive.
In the case of ceramic chip carriers that have twenty-eight or more conductive pads, they cannot be directly soldered to conductive pads of a printed circuit board because of the different coefficient of expansion of the two materials. The present invention solves this problem by use of an interposer connector that will compensate for expandion and contraction caused by temperature variations. Contrary to use of sockets, the present invention allows for direct and permanent soldering of the ceramic carrier to the printed circuit board by the interposer connector at a fraction of the cost of sockets.